Rebirth 4/Script
For extended script go here Script done by '''FE Planet' Part 4 Final Chapter: Rebirth (4) ''(Flashback) Unknown: Oh, Goddess... Will you please stop? Is this not enough? Your...sister...regrets all she has done. If you look closely at any of Yune's actions, and their unintended consequences, you will see they were all born of fear. Fear that you would expunge her from yourself. If you would but allow her back within you, this would surely never happen again. Ashera: Yune is chaos. She is an imperfection in my being. It is because of her that I...I have done this thing that cannot be undone. (Image of warring Beorc and Laguz) Ashera: No matter how I admonished you, you would not stop fighting. There was nothing I could do. Every day my beloved children were killed, killed by others of my beloved children. With every death my rage and sorrow grew until I could control myself no longer. My emotions burst forth and I razed the land. Furious storms savaged the heavens, roiling waters rose in tremendous floods. Lives were lost beyond counting. (Image of a wasteland) Ashera: I will purge chaos from within myself. Never again will I allow myself to commit such atrocities. I will become a goddess to properly guide and protect my people. I will become perfect. Unknown: But...to nullify half of your being... We were terribly, monstrously wrong to suggest it. You shouldn't have to bear the weight of our foolish ideas. Yune: I...I was just...lonely. My other half spent all her time worrying about the laguz and beorc. She said she was going to erase me. I was...only playing. I never meant to hurt so many. Unknown: I understand, Yune. Yune: I won't do it again. I love all of you, too. You paid attention to me. I don't want to go away. It would be lonely, and I don't like being lonely. I want to stay here with all of you. Altina: ...Goddess, I have a suggestion. If we here, of our own will, were to make a pledge to coexist, there would be no need to erase Yune, would there? In which case, we give you our solemn oath: never again will either the laguz or beorc seek the extermination of the other. Soan? Dheginsea? This is agreeable, is it not? Ashera: I do not accept your pledge. Altina: Why? Ashera: I cannot believe you. You are living creatures created in our image. You cannot seal away your instincts with reason. You are like us. You feel profound sorrow, anger, fear... A conflict will surely arise to overwhelm your reason and discipline. You will be unable to master your emotions. And I may once again make the mistakes that have led us here. The only way to prevent this is to expunge chaos completely. Yune must not exist. My decision has not changed. Unknown: In that case, Goddess... Would you consider an alternative to such drastic measures? We shall use the power of seid magic to seal Yune in this medallion. Someday...and it may be in the far, distant future... Someday we may be able to earn your trust, Goddess. In the hope of that day arriving, refrain from annihilating Yune, please. (Image of the medallion in somebody's hands) Ashera: In my eyes, imprisoning Yune and destroying her are the same thing. ...If the chaos and disaster that Yune begets can be averted, I have no objection. I do not know, however, if Yune will submit to such confinement. Unknown: Goddess Yune? Please hear me. I will never give up. Someday, I will see you restored to yourself. Please... Yune: ...Mm... Unknown: Do not look so sad. I will always be with you. I will sing to you. You will not be lonely. I promise. (End of flashback) Yune: They're getting stronger and stronger... Whose memories are those? I know him. Yune: Everyone, Ashera is nearby. Just beyond those doors... That's where we'll find her. Ike: We made it. Finally... Yune: You should know, Ashera may have changed since before her slumber. Order and chaos are meant to naturally balance each other out. If you take one away, balance is lost. I don't expect Ashera to have the merest shred of compassion. Talking to her will likely do no good. Ike: We don't have much choice. If talking won't work, we'll have to use force. Otherwise, this has all been for nothing. Ike: How about you? Yune: What do you mean? Ike: Are you completely chaotic? Are you out of balance? As far as I can tell, you don't seem to lean too far in either direction. Yune: Ashera and I see things a little differently... During my long sleep, I was wrapped in sweet, gentle music. Ike: Heron galdrar? Yune: Yes, but more important than the song itself, I was never alone. There was always someone, singing comfort to me. Ashera shouldn't have isolated herself. She became lonely and bitter, and lost touch with her people... (Ike tries to open the gate) Ike: Hold on... This thing won't budge. Yune: What's wrong with it? ???: Those doors cannot be opened. Sephiran: They have been sealed with powerful magic. Sanaki: Sephiran! You're all right... I'm so relieved to see you! Sephiran: I'm sorry to have been a cause for concern, Apostle. Forgive me. Sanaki: Sephiran... There's something I need to tell you. I'm not a true apostle. I didn't mean to abuse your trust. Sephiran: I've known that for some time, Sanaki. Don't forget that I was almost a father to you. It honestly doesn't make any difference to me whether or not you can hear the goddess. Sanaki: Sephiran... Th-thank you...for having always been there for me. Ike: Empress... Shouldn't you tell him about General Zelgius? Sanaki: Yes...I suppose I should. Sephiran, Zelgius is dead... I know you put a lot of trust in him, but he was also closely allied to Daein. I'm sure you've heard of Daein's so-called Black Knight? Sephiran, the Black Knight was Zelgius. Ike: ...But that's probably not news to you, is it? After all, it was you he was taking orders from. Sanaki: Wha-?! Ike? What are you saying?! Ike: A man like Zelgius could never serve conflicting interests... Never. Everything he did, he did for one master. Isn't that so, Sephiran? Sanaki: I think I understand! You wanted to monitor events within Daein! You sent Zelgius as a spy. Sephiran: Precisely. I felt it important to observe King Ashnard carefully... That was my goal. (Image of Zelgius and the Black Knight) Sephiran: At the time, it was relatively easy to get an outsider close to the king. Ashnard was famous for employing powerful men with no regard for their background or social status. Ike: Obviously, he would have needed no convincing once he saw the bladework of General Zelgius. Ike: The Black Knight tried to take the medallion from my father, and killed him. Tell me, Sephiran, whose plan was that?! Ashnard's...or yours? Sanaki: Calm down, Ike! Sephiran? Would you please explain? Sephiran: Sir Ike, I'm afraid your father's death was an unfortunate result of Zelgius's own personal agenda. I did not order Sir Gawain killed. However, I must admit that I did ask him to seize the medallion and hand it over to King Ashnard. The goddess was to be freed...and all living creatures destroyed. Sanaki: ... Come again?! Ike: You're insane! Sephiran: I couldn't be more sane, Sir Ike. Attend and learn... Sephiran: My aim has always been to wake Ashera so that she might pass judgment on all the people of the world. What I needed was a war that would spread all across the continent. How could I achieve this? My attention turned to the young Daein prince... I could use the fiery Ashnard for my purposes. He was ambitious, a fierce warrior, and more than anything, he had an earnest desire to change the world. When I allowed him to know of the goddess sealed inside the medallion, he became determined to set her free. We could use heron galdrar or a massive, continent-spanning war to throw the world into chaos. Sanaki: Lord Sephiran, what are you saying? Are you saying you wanted this? You can't be serious! Sephiran: Sanaki, my long life has shown me the people of this world deserve only destruction. The selfishness, the brutality... The disregard for others, the endlessly quarreling laguz and beorc. We have been given many chances to correct our behavior and ourselves, and have squandered them all. The only remaining hope for a peaceful, orderly world is for Ashera to wipe us all out and begin again. To fulfill my ambition of destroying all beings, I had to use you... I had to betray you. Sanaki: This is some kind of monstrous joke... Ike: So you've been pulling the strings all along? Sephiran: Correct. Ike: Beyond just Empress Sanaki, you were trusted by a lot of people. Sephiran, I need to understand... Did you really betray all of those people? Sephiran: I did. Ike: I don't need to hear anything else, then. I'm going to make your death as painful as I know how. (If Ike's Memory Scene in Part 4 Final Chapter-2 was seen) Ike: I don't get it... Why would you wake the goddess to pass judgment on us? Tell us why! How could you want that? Sephiran: It wouldn't make any difference if I told you. You would have to live a few centuries before you could understand. Ike: Years ago, my father went into hiding with the medallion. At the time, he got help from both you and Zelgius. Does this have anything to do with that? Sephiran: Hmm, you seem to have sparked a distant memory of mine. Ike: Answer me. Why did you do this? Sephiran: I'm sorry, I can't tell you. At least, not in any way you would understand. Ike: Then I'll have to make you talk! (End of Ike and Sephiran's dialogue) Sanaki: This can't be happening! I won't fight you Sephiran. I can't! Sephiran: Poor Sanaki... You'll have no choice but to fight. The doors leading to Ashera are sealed by my very own magic. Killing me is your only way through. Yune: Sephiran! So it was you? All those memories penetrating my my mind were yours... Since we entered this place, I've seen what you've been thinking, Lehran. Give it up. Sephiran: Goddess Yune... Why do you insist on calling me that name? I discarded it so long ago, Yune. I've changed. Lehran is a thing of the past. All I want now...is the end of all that is. Please don't stop me. Yune: Lehran... Sephiran: You're running out of time. At this rate, I wouldn't count on being able to face the goddess. After battle (Flashback) Civilian: What? It can't be true! Our apostle... Civilian: Can't believe it myself. But the senators made an announcement! It must be true! Lehran: Pardon me? Has something happened to the apostle? Civilian: Oh, my lord sage! The apostle! She's...she's dead. Lehran: What? How? Civilian: According to the senators' announcement, she was assassinated by the Serenes herons. Civilian: They look so gentle, like they couldn't harm a fly, but... They're nothing but beasts, no better than the other sub-humans! Lehran: Peace, friends! This is simply not possible. The heron tribe could never assassinate anyone, they... Civilian: She's dead, isn't she? Those damned sub-humans... Every last one of 'em's got to die! For the apostle! Civilian: That's the truth! They're nothing but monsters! Oh, I wish I could kill them myself! Civilian: You can! Grab a weapon! Grab a torch! Come on! We'll burn that forest to ash and wipe 'em all out! Lehran: ...No, you mustn't... Civilian: What's wrong, my lord sage? You don't look well. Are you feeling all right? Lehran: Ungh! Civilian: GWAAAAAAHHHH! Wings! From the sage's back! Wings... He's one of them! He's a monster! Civilian: You're nothin' but a lying sub-human piece of filth! How dare you pretend to be one of us! Get him! (Image of the burning Serenes Forest) (Image of Lehran standing near an unconscious Lillia) Lehran: The medallion must be quelled. I cannot allow this madness to come to pass! Judgment...the goddess's judgment... NO! What have they done? The forest... the trees... The herons were innocent... Why? (Image of the medallion on the altar) Lehran: The medallion... I must quell the chaotic energies! Must...calm them... Ungh! NO! Chaos...madness... So much...anger...so much...pain... Why? Why was my family taken? Why? Why was my forest destroyed? The apostle did not deserve this fate... Killed by her innocence...her murderers free to seize power... This is monstrous! (Image of Lehran holding onto the medallion) Lehran: This world does not need beorc. And the laguz...are deeply flawed. There is no need to wait for the covenant's thousand years. Awaken! Oh, Goddess. Awaken...and judge. (End of flashback) Micaiah: ...Sephiran! Sanaki: Sephiran! Hold on! Open your eyes! Micaiah: Yune...help me. What should I do? ...What? Really? ...OK. I'll try. Sephiran: Sana...ki... Sanaki: Sephiran! You can hear me?! S-somebody help! He's wounded! Yune: I'm sorry, Sanaki. The doors leading to Ashera won't open while he's alive. I can't save him. Sephiran: That's correct. Thank you, Yune. I am sincerely grateful. Yune: Death is all you've wanted since this started. Everything else has been little more than a terrible side effect. I'm sorry that this was your only goal, but I am happy to help you achieve it. Sephiran, I see now what you were going through. It must have been hard. I wish I could have helped you. Sephiran: Please. Don't mourn for me. I'm not worth it. Yune: I'm so sorry. I wanted to help you! I really did! Sephiran: Forget about me. This path was my decision...my tragic mistake Sephiran: Lady... Sanaki... I want you to...have this. This is...the Rudol Gem. Wear it...in memory of me. It will protect you. Please forgive me... I'm sorry I...lied to you. Sanaki: Sephiran... Don't worry. We still have all the time we spent together... Nobody can take that away. Nobody. Sephiran: Thank you... I'll...be leaving you now. Zel...gius...is waiting. Sanaki: Sephiran! No... Noooooooo! Ike: Ashera is waiting just beyond those doors... Let's go. Yune: I'm sorry, Sephiran. I once lost hope in the laguz and beorc, too. I can see now that my punishment was far too strict. I was young and naive, and so sure that I was right. I wish I could have shown you the error of my ways, Sephir—Lehran. Good-bye (If Ike's Memory Scene in Part 4 Final Chapter-2 was seen) Sanaki: Sephiran... Don't worry. We still have all the time we spent together... Nobody can take that away. Nobody. Sephiran: Thank you... My Lady Sanaki... I'll...be leaving you now. Zel...gius...is waiting. ...Al...ti...na... Sanaki: Sephiran! No... Noooooooo! Yune: Now! Please, Micaiah! Micaiah: Don't die... You can't die... Sanaki: ...He's...breathing? Sephiran is breathing! Micaiah: Ahh... Just in time. Sanaki: You saved him! Thank you! Micaiah, thank you! Yune: ''' Micaiah is completely spent. She's sorry, but she won't be able to fight in the next battle. But there's no time. Hurry! '''Sanaki: Goddess Yune. Is there something you haven't told us about you and Sephiran? Yune: He saved my life. Sanaki: Y-your life? Sephiran saved the life of a goddess? Is there something you haven't told us about Sephiran, then? Yune: He'll wake up in just a moment. Then you can ask him directly. Sanaki: Oh. All right, I'll do that Ike: Why did you save him? Yune: Should I not have? Ike: ' I can think of a few reasons why you shouldn't have, yes! ''(Ike moves towards Sephiran) '''Ike: Hey! Get up. Now. Yune: Take it easy on him! He's had a hard day! Sephiran: ...ung... ...hhhuuunnn.... I... I'm alive? Yune: Lehran! Sephiran: Goddess Yune... Why? Why did you-- Yune: Because I want you to live! You've always taken care of me, and I couldn't bear it if it ended like this. Sephiran: But...I've lost all my hope. All hope in the world and the people in it... I did what I did...for future generations, so they wouldn't have to live in this world. Please, Yune, let me die. Yune: I won't, Lehran. I won't! Ike: Lehran? Now he's some kind of hero-saint? Sephiran: ... Ike: If death is what you really want, then I'm not going to let it happen on my watch. I don't care what you've gone through. I don't care how much you've suffered. What you've done is unforgivable. Yune: Stop it, Ike! Sephiran: ... Ike: Ashera is waiting. It's time for the final confrontation with her. You can come... If you want to. Sephiran: You... You're asking me to turn my back on goddess Ashera? Ike: If you really want the total extinction of beorc and laguz alike, then you can just lie here like a lump. If not, this is your last chance to start rectifying your mistakes. Think hard on that. (Ike leaves) Yune: But...Ike! Sephiran: ... Yune: I'll be waiting for you, Lehran. Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn scripts